Anybody Would Love You
by Shortchannel4
Summary: The crown Princess of Corona visits Arendelle in order to smooth relations, but there is something that plagues her mind concerning Queen Elsa, and a history they may have shared. Oneshot, Punzelsa, Fluff


**A/N: Based on a prompt from frz. Warning: contains cute women doing cute things, also the ever slightest hint of lesbianism. **

* * *

"I can't believe it, I'm finally gonna meet Queen Elsa!" Rapunzel, Crown Princess of Corona, clapped her hands together excitedly, grinning from ear to ear, as she walked the halls of Castle Arendelle. She gave a flashy smile to the man escorting her, the Queen's majordomo, Kai, as he walked at a professional and rigid pace.

"The Queen will be very happy to meet you as well, your Highness," Kai said with a faint smile of his own as he slicked down the red hairs on his balding head. "And she offers her sincere apology for your last visit, the circumstances were not ideal." Rapunzel remembered, how she was huddled up next to other people for warmth inside castle Arendelle. It was not a pleasant couple of days at all, and the possibility of having been frozen to death was still fresh in her mind. Afterwards she was called back to Corona almost immediately, and never had a chance to meet the Queen. But she held no ill will toward Elsa after the details of the incident became public.

"Oh no! It's completely fine, I mean I'm not holding anything against her. And nobody got hurt!"

Kai's mind wandered back to the cold days when the Queen nearly fell: to grief and to the would be usurper. _People got hurt, regardless, but nobody died_, he thought.

"Oh and there's something else I want to discuss with the Queen...something my mother told me about us when we were babies," she recalled as Kai opened the door. Rapunzel was awed as she was ushered in to a large balcony, the North Sea stretched out before them, and the smell of hot tea hitting her nose. But centered in her vision, staring out into the sea herself, stood Queen Elsa. _So, this is the famous ice dress! I can see her exposed shoulders...and a part of her back_, was what immediately went through her mind before she banished those thoughts.

"Your Majesty, may I present Princess Rapunzel of Corona," Kai announced as he extended his hand to wave the woman in."

"Thank you Kai, that will be all." And the door was closed behind her, leaving her alone with the Queen. _Don't freak out Punzie, don't freak out! _Oh but Rapunzel freaked out internally as she laid eyes on the Queen. Elsa was truly a beauty to behold, and Rapunzel did not shy from taking in all her features, her mouth opening and closing, unable to formulate thoughts. The Queen had a tall, slender, elegant figure that curved in just the right places. She had long platinum hair, tied gracefully into a long braid. Hidden on her light skin was a spray of freckles on her cheeks. "Princess...Rapunzel? Is everything alright?" Elsa asked, breaking Rapunzel from her royally induced hypnosis.

"Oh, um, sorry. Hi!... I mean, greetings your Majesty!" she stammered out with an awkward smile and a polite curtsey.

"And a greeting to you too, my princess, please sit." Elsa's voice rang with serene authority, Rapunzel not impervious to her command. _Wow, she called me "my princess"! _Rapunzel squealed internally as she took her seat across from Elsa. Only a small table for two separated them now, a cup of earl in each end. "Princess Rapunzel, on behalf of Arendelle, I offer my sincere apologies to Corona and-"

"No no! Please don't apologize!" Rapunzel interrupted, waving her hands . "You can't! It wasn't your fault."

"But you were here during the freeze, you could have died!" Elsa's sudden distress surprised Rapunzel. So in a sudden and rather rash decision, she reached and grabbed the Queen's hands. Elsa gasped at the physical contact.

"It's fine, we're okay," Rapunzel said as soothing as she could, still holding Elsa's cold hands. Both women stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Rapunzel pulled back, blushing madly and touching her short brown hair in nervousness. "So um, yeah."

"Yes, that's quite um...good, we can move forward then." Elsa swallowed, looking down at her hands before regaining her composure. Let's discuss how we can bring Corona and Arendelle closer together. Would you like more tea?" Elsa asked, a nervous and awkward grin on her face.

"Actually, before we talk politics, there's something that's been on my mind lately. The Queen, you know my mom, told me." Rapunzel looked at Elsa, then looked away again in discomfort. "When I was a baby, you and your parents came to Corona once. At least, that's what they told me," Rapunzel said lowly, before adding, "problem is, I just can't remember." The stability of her country and people were important to Rapunzel of course, but the fact that she may have once known Elsa itched in the back of her mind for sometime now. So politics would have to take a backseat to it.

Elsa's forehead scrunched up, her eyes drawing downward in contemplation, thoughts running through her mind before looking back at the princess in realization. "I...remember that," she said. "Yes, when I was barely able to talk. Father took me to Corona and I...I met you." Elsa turned her head, staring out into the vast North Sea. "I remember the boat ride, Father holding my hand as we walked towards your massive palace. It was one of my earliest memories." Elsa's mind was flooded with memories, her sitting on her father's shoulders, as they both watched their approaching ship docking on Corona; and then walking through the pier and meeting the monarchs..

"You do?" Rapunzel followed the Queen's movements, watching her intently while Elsa's mind still wandered through the past.

"Yes, I recall now clearly, Father took me to a crib and I saw you, a baby, but so big already. He talked with your parents and then I was picked up so I could see you." Elsa looked back at Rapunzel, smiling warmly. "You were a few months old, but you had such a long beautiful mane of hair."

"Oh yeah, that's gone now," Rapunzel said as she again touched her hair instinctively.

"That's not to say you're not beautiful as you are now! Your green eyes contrast well with your natural hair color," Elsa said, realizing too late how she was flattering the young woman, who blushed heavily at her praise. The Queen looked away, her cheeks now pink as well. She cleared her throat before continuing, "So they placed us together, and our parents watched eagerly." Elsa smiled again, leaning more closely on the rail and crossing her arms, her eyes still set upon the sea. "You looked at me so curiously, I wanted to make you smile and laugh." Elsa turned back to the Princess, putting her hands together. "So I did this." And from her nimble fingertips, ice began to pour, curling slowly from her digits and moving in a round, circular motion. Rapunzel gasped loudly, finally witnessing the Snow Queen's magic for herself. "It was probably much cruder than this," Elsa said, holding the floating ice ball in her hands.

Rapunzel reached out, breathless, her fingers grazing the magic. It was cold to the touch, but not unpleasantly so, much like the Queen's skin. "Wow…" Rapunzel said, staring at the ball with her wide green eyes.

"You laughed back then, and, my parents were absolutely horrified. But your father comforted them as they saw the smile on your face." Elsa closed her right fist, making the ball to disappear and causing a look of disappointment on Rapunzel's face.

"Awww…"

"It was...it was good to meet someone...special like me. And it's certainly good to see you again, even if you've lost your power." Rapunzel blushed again, while thinking _they're not quite gone yet, but let's keep that a secret for now. _"I wished to see you again, eventually, but then…" Elsa said, her lips drawing down into a frown. "You were gone and I…" Rapunzel walked up and grabbed one of the Queen's hands again.

"I know… it's fine now, things are back on track for both of us. I am not lost anymore...and neither are you." Both royals looked at each other, their visions reflected for a brief moment, a pool of blue meeting against a sea of green with the coastal winds blowing their hair ever so slightly. There was a spark in their touch, a feeling in their fingertips grazing, perhaps from their innate magic or perhaps something much more abstract.

But they chose not to delve further in, Rapunzel pulling her hand back with another stammered look. They were both, again, blushing deeply. But, being the polite and regal women that they were, they gracefully sat back down and each took a sip from their tea, almost simultaneously.

"So..." Elsa began, breaking the awkwardness that still lingered in the air. "I was hoping a bit of magic would refresh your memory, did it?" Rapunzel looked back to Elsa, but hid her eyes in shame.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I was just too little to remember," the younger woman replied, not wanting to see Elsa's face of disappointment. But Elsa had no disappointment in her, instead, only ideas on how to make the girl remember.

"I have a thought; Rapunzel, come with me," she said, grabbing the princess' hand and leading her through the castle.

* * *

"Wow...just...wow," Rapunzel exclaimed, skipping wide eyed into the room she was led in. Everything was a winter wonderland, snow and ice were everywhere, tall hills sprang up that seemed to made for sledding. All of that in a repurposed ballroom.

Elsa walked in behind her, spinning lightly with her arms wide open and enjoying the isolated winter stroking her skin "This is my special room, I come here sometimes when the stress of being Queen is too much and just...let loose. I can practice my powers here alone. Sometimes my sister and her suitor come and spend time with me as well. And now...you," she said, a small smile illuminating her face. Smiling back, Rapunzel fell on her knees, and plunged her hands in Elsa's snow, letting it fall and caress her fingers.

"I only ever saw snow from my tower, but never so much like this. It feels so good to touch, _almost like your hand," _she blurted out. _Oh no, I didn't say that last part out loud did I?_ Rapunzel thought, not daring to look at Elsa and pushing the snow with her hands to create a small mound. Ignoring the cold, she began to press it together, tightening it into a small symbol. Elsa kneeled next to her, observing the princess' hands moving. It was like magic, the dimensions she crafted, the detail she was putting into her creation, her hands moving in rhythm until her project was complete.

A small gasp had escaped her lips "Rapunzel, that's magnificent!" Elsa said. She was truly amazed; Rapunzel had made the royal symbol of Corona, the ever familiar flaming sun which had been ingrained into Rapunzel's mind; For years her hands uncontrollably drawing it in whatever surface she could find, until it's true purpose and meaning was made clear to her.

"Oh, it's just a special symbol to me," she said humbly, waving it off.

"You're a very good artist." _And almost equal to my own skills_, Elsa thought.

"Well, you pick up a few skills being locked inside of a in a gilded cage for eighteen whole years," Rapunzel said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Elsa shifted uncomfortably, biting her lower lip.

_I know what that's like_, she thought, before her own artistic mind pulsated with another idea. .

"Rapunzel," she said, getting the younger woman's attention, while standing up and opening her palms, and placing them below her waist face up. The other girl quickly scrambled to her feet, as Elsa raised her hands and magic ensued.

Ice rose from the floor before them, pure ice, not snow, and it spread and transformed in place, with its base forming into a large snowflake. Rapunzel quickly figured what it was before it was completed, a large replica of Corona Palace stood before her.

"It's...perfect," she said, running up to the structure and hugging it, pressing her cheek against the icy surface. "Wow, Queen Elsa, you're amazing!" she said in barely contained glee, almost jumping like a child.

"Oh please, stop it!" Elsa said, a hand covering her flushed face and looking away.

"Really, why would anyone fear this?" Rapunzel asked, approaching the Queen and taking her hands once more with little care.

"That's a question I ask myself often." Was Elsa's answer as Rapunzel let go and looked back at the replica of the place she calls home. "Did all of this trigger any memories?"

"No...again, I'm sorry," Rapunzel answered with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Oh...well, I suppose you really were too small then," Elsa said with a small sigh.

"But I bet if they could remember, anybody would love you right from birth," she remarked, this time with no sign of hesitation, her innocent grin plucking Elsa's nervousness right out of her.

"Oh T-thank you!" Elsa stammered out, her cheeks as crimson as cherries during summer. She shook her head, dismissing the compliment as Rapunzel kneeled down again and planted her finger in the snow.

"I'm writing something for you, _my_ Queen," Rapunzel announced, with a certain emphasis at 'my', as she quickly jotted something down in the snow. There was a word. A nonsensical word and at first glance with no direct meaning. It looked like something Anna would do in her bouts of hyperactivity. However, the penmanship was beautiful. Elsa took a closer look while Rapunzel moved next to her.

"What does that word mean?" Elsa asked, and was answered by Rapunzel's lips planting a kiss on her cheek. It was brief, too brief to feel anything, and too brief for a strong opinion against it. The blushing Queen was let go, her head turning back towards the word and finally understanding it's meaning.

_PunzElsa_

* * *

**A/N: A thanks to my frz friends for proofreading and suggesting some things that would make more sense. **


End file.
